Biker's Wrath
Biker's Wrath is the second Zombies map that is part of the "Reformed History" saga. It takes place at Stab City, a biker trailer park located in the outskirts of Los Angeles, California. The character mainly focused on in this map is O'Ryan. A remastered version of the map later returns in the third DLC installment for Call of Duty: Undead Warfare, Apocalypse. Overview Biker's Wrath takes place in a biker trailer park in the rural countryside in the outskirts of Los Angeles. The park serves as the main HQ for the Lost MC biker gang. Many trailers can be found in the park, as well as several usable bikes similar to the helicopters from Station Eleven. The map is somewhat cleaner compared to Station Eleven, but lacks much of the long open range that was present in Station Eleven. Two weapons, the W1200 and the MM1 Grenade Launcher return from the previous map, with the .44 Magnum, G36C and Butterfly Knife being introduced into the map. In the Call of Duty: Undead Warfare version of the map, the Mystery Box, Perk-a-Colas and Pack-a-Punch Machine were all added. A trap known as "The Stage" was also added, which when activated would attract the zombies to the central stage in the center of the camp, where they would be killed by several lasers once the music stopped playing. A small easter egg was also added, which would allow the player to double Pack-a-Punch in all of the maps in the game like in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare once completed. Story Driving to the Lost MC trailer park, the four eventually discovered Unit 14’s work had consumed the state, with zombies being all over the place. After arriving at Stab City, they discover that the entire place was infected. During their drive to Stab City, Roach explained his actions about his future self’s demise. He told them about the Summoning Key, an ancient artifact he had secured from the Unit 14 cargo ship. He explained his plan about using the artifact to capture each of their future selves’ souls in order to re-establish a continuity within the future after it was destroyed when they entered the future as explained by the Unit 14 captain. Reluctant about his plan, the other three eventually agree to the plan. After fighting what seemed to be hundreds of zombified Lost MC members, the four eventually find a trailer containing the future self of O’Ryan. Future O’Ryan then told the four that his brother had betrayed him, leaving him and Roach to die back at Station 11. He told them that Chris was under police protection at the Getty Center at Los Angeles after the infection consumed the entire state, saying he was a traitor for betraying his own brother for the benefits for his own plans. Young O’Ryan then explained to his future self about their past actions, saying that each of their future selves has to die in order to secure the future. Future O’Ryan then agrees, saying it’s better than what he’s been through and tells his young self not to allow Unit 14 to succeed at the raid at the Humane Labs before being shot by his younger self. O’Ryan then begins to sadly back up as Roach captures future O’Ryan’s soul with the Summoning Key, completing their mission in Northern Los Angeles. Weapons Normal Version * .44 Magnum (starting weapon) - 450 points * G36C - 1250 points * W1200 - 1000 points * MM1 Grenade Launcher - 2000 points * Butterfly Knife - 500 points ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare DLC Version Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Monkey Bomb * Face Melter * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song Perks '''NOTE:' The Perk-a-Colas only appear in the Call of Duty: Undead Warfare version of the map. * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Candy Rock Beer - 3000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * Mournful Morning - ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Biker's Wrath, the one must be liquidated. * Bike Patrol - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Biker's Wrath, ride a bike around the entire trailer park twice. * Explosions, Explosions and More Explosions - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Biker's Wrath, kill 5 zombies with the use of one propane tank. * My Ride, Man! - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Biker's Wrath, crash a motorcycle into a propane tank and have a zombie be killed by the explosion caused by the collision. ''Call of Duty: Undead Warfare''Exclusive * [[It's a Trap!|'It's a Trap!']] - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Biker's Wrath, kill every zombie in a round using only The Stage trap. * Technological Advancements - ( /Silver Trophy ) - In Biker's Wrath, obtain the Alien Fuses and install them into the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The future self of O'Ryan must be located. Songs * Into The Fire by Sabaton can be activated by killing at least one zombie with each propane tank found around the map. Audio Logs * Several audio logs created by the future self of O'Ryan can be found, detailing his experiences at Station 11 and life after his capture by both Unit 14 and the Lost MC. Gallery Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Biker's Wrath Map Selection.png|The original map selection image. Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Biker's Wrath Map Selection with Gateworm.png|The map selection screen with a Gateworm icon. Biker's Wrath Location.png|RoachTheIntelCollector's official location of the Lost MC Camp. Videos Biker's Wrath Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki Navigation Category:Reformed History Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Zombies Maps Category:Featured Creations